Nos volveremos a ver?
by Anya A.Le Blanc D' La Valliere
Summary: Slade regresa por lo mas preciado para Robin, Slade los dejara en paz algun dia?, arriesgarias tu vida por lo q mas amas en este mundo?... ROBXSTAR Nuevos Capitulos!
1. Sin ella

_**(DISCLAIMER: LOS JOVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENCEN , HAGO ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO…)**_

holas bueno aquí les traigo un fic espero que les guste y porfas dejen sus comentarios:

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Era un dia muy tranquilo en la torre T ,Raven como siempre leyendo un libro o talvez meditando ,Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugando videojuegos, Starfire cuidando a Sedita y Robin en se habitación pensando...

Rb: como poder disimular frente a ti, porque cada vez que te siento cerca es como viajar a un mundo donde solo existamos tu yo ...

MIentras que en el cuarto de Star...  
St: Cuando será el dia en que me puedas amar y por ti renunciar a todo lo demás...  
Rb: por besarte, ,mi vida cambiaria en un segundo, tú serías mi equilibrio mi destino...  
St:Besame, solo asi podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente...

Eso lamentablemente suena la alarma y todos se reunen en la sala  
Rb:Es solo cinderblock acabemos con él

Despues de la batalla todos regresan a la torre, y en eso Star se dirige al cuarto del líder y logra escuchar algo..  
Rb: motivo del olvido,estra yo contido y para siempre yo estaré  
St: Robin ama a alguien -dijo acostada en la puerta y Robin abra la puerta y ve a Starfire tirada en el piso  
Rb: estas bien?  
St:si no hay problema  
Rb: quieres salir a la ...feria?  
St: claro porque no

En la feria:  
St: Robin hay que ir a la rueda...si?  
Rb: ok ...  
St: mira todo es tan lindo...

EN ESO SUENA EL COMUNICADOR:  
Cy: robin tienes que venir es Slade...  
Y se corta la comunicación  
Rb: Star nos necesitan , Slade esta atacando  
St: pero...  
Rb: otro sdia te prometo que volvemos si?  
St: ok...vamos  
En la pelea con Slade , todos estaban muy debilitados...  
Sl: vaya !!! que mal!!! es la primera vez que se rinden??  
Rb: eso...nunca  
Sl: bla!bla!bla! mejor pongamosle más emoción y se dirige hacia Star que se encontraba inconsiente.  
Sl: me llevaré a tu amiguita...si no te importa  
Rb: dejala! a ella no la lastimes  
SL: se se se... bueno hasta nunca titanes - y desaparece  
Rb: no! Slade! regresa!

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

alguien leyendo??

bueno ahi lo dejo el comienzo puede parecer muy cursi o meloso o romantico pero ya vendrá lo emocionante

¿que pasará con Starfire?  
¿como estara Robin?  
¿que haran los titanes?  
.....vealo en el siguiente capitulo de su fic favorito NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER? Por ....estemm...jejeje

atte.

**anya_*-mi mundo es de chocolate y notas musicales_**


	2. Mi caos

Hola siento mucho la tardanza, pero bueno aca esta el capitulo^^ espero que les gusteee…

Rv: robin tranquilízate  
Rb: como quieres que me tranquilice? se han llevado a MI star!  
Cy: TU star?  
Rb: emm...ehhhh...mejor me voy- dijo un poco molesto y ruborizado por la situación  
Cy: bueno si! anda chico listo! tenemos que trabajar en equipo si queremos encontrar a nuestra princesa.  
Rb:(si mi princesa...)mmm... si...voy a ver si encuentro algo ...déjenme solo-y se retiró

Mientras que en otro lugar desconocido...o mas bien dicho...en un castillo?  
St: donde estoy?  
Md:ya despertó princesa?  
St: disculpa quien eres tu?  
Md: Soy Madalí su servidora... se encuentra bien?  
St: masomenos...solo que me duele mucho la cabeza  
Md: debe ser de la caída  
St: que caída?  
Md:my lady...no recuerda que se cayó del caballo?  
St: caballo?  
Md: si, como todas las mañanas usted sale a cabalgar, luego el príncipe Dick la encontró por el jardín de la parte norte y Luna se lastimó en la pata...eso fue lo que pasó su alteza.  
St: lo siento...tal vez el golpe no me hizo acordar...  
Md: bueno su madre me ha comunicado que desea verla en la sala principal es para que conozca a los padres del joven Dick  
St: Dick?

Minutos después en la sala...  
Rose (mamá de Kori): porque se demorará tanto?  
Jame (papá de Kori): déjala debe estar un poco ocupada-dijo susurrándole  
De pronto aparece Kori...  
St-Kori: madre, pido sus disculpas por haber llegado tarde.  
Ro: no importa querida...bueno permítame presentarle  
Ro: Nicolas...ella es Kori, princesa de Tamaran, mejor bailarina de ballet y la mejor cantante que exista. Kori él es Nicolas...rey de la Tierra, el mejor administrador de territorios.  
Nic: mucho gusto, princesa Kori.-dijo besándole la mano  
Kori: el gusto es mio- dijo haciendo una reverencia  
Ro:Ella es Marie ...reina de la Tierra, esposa del rey Nicolas, conocida por su talento en el hogar y especialmente en la cocina.  
Ko: es un honor reina Marie  
Mar: igualmente  
Ro: y e él ya lo conoces no?  
En eso se ve a un chico alto, piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros , vestido con una armadura y con una gran sonrisa.  
Dick: buenos dias...mi princesa-dijo besándole la mano  
Ko: Robin? eres tu!  
Dick: hace tiempo que no me llamabas por mi segundo nombre...jeje  
Jame: bueno te llamamos hija para avisarles que su boda va aser dentro de un mes  
Ko: dentro de un mes!  
Dick: si porque? tu lo pediste lo mas pronto posible  
Ko: si lo siento...jeje  
Dick: no te preocupes organizaremos todo para que sea lamejor boda- dijo sonriendole  
Ro:bueno nosotros nos vamos, tenemos muchos asuntos, los dejamos...  
Se retiran los reyes  
Ko: (pero si él es igual a Robin)  
Dick: Kori quiero enseñarte algo...ven

Y lleva a Kori a un gran jardin que habia mandado a sembrar puras rosas para ella...  
Kori: esto es lindo...hermoso  
Dick: pero no tanto como tu  
Kori: dick yo...  
Dick: shhh...no digas nada...mi princesa

Mientras que en la torre T  
Robin estaba mirando una foto de él y de Starfire en el parque de diversiones.  
Rb: donde estas princesa?  
Rv: la extrañas mucho verdad?  
Rb: demasiado como nunca lo imagine  
Rv: porque no se lo dijiste antes?  
Rb: decir que?  
Rv: porfavor Robin...no me vengas con eso...de que la amas con toda tu vida y que sin ella no eres nada...mirate chico maravilla  
Rb: lo sé...como no pude decirselo antes! soy un idiota...-dijo golpeando al piso  
Rv: bueno no es hora de arrepentimientos, encontré algo no sé si te gustará  
Rb: todo lo que tenga que ver con Star me importa  
Rv: bueno...he intentado comunicarme con ella pero encuentro algo como una barrera que no me deja continuar...es como si su mente estuviera dominada...es decir soñando o algo ? Robin...a donde vas?  
Rb: a buscar al maldito de Slade  
Rv: pero que intentas hacer?  
Rb: recuperar algo que es mio  
Rv: Robin cálmate! solo vas a empeorar las cosas  
Rb: como quieres que me calme! si lo único que amo en esta vida está en peligro...ya no sé que hacer...me estoy enloqueciendo...porfavor ayudame Raven -decia llorando fuertemente, algo que impresionó a la joven- ayudame! ayuda a este loco desquiciado...ayudame!  
Rv: tranquilizate...te juro que la encontraremos...ella es mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana y yo sé que no le va a pasar nada...lo prometo

bueno y que tal me quedo el capitulo?  
muy bien? bien? le falto algo? feo? horrible?  
DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS...  
bye ^^


	3. Completa depresión

Aquí dejo el tercer capitulo, para no dejar con las ganas, espero que comenten y sigan el fic ^^

Mientras que en un castillo...  
Star: porfavor necesito saber algo  
Dick:lo que desees...  
Star: me amas?  
Dick: claro que si, Kori.  
Star: como cuanto?  
Dick:si quieres bar cuanto cuenta todas la estrellas que hay en el universo- dijo sonriendole  
De pronto todo se volvió blanco y apareció una playa...  
Star: donde estoy?  
Starfire se da la vuelta y ve una pelota y se acerca un niño corriendo...  
?: glaciaz pod cojed la pedota(off: osea se supone que es un niño entre los 2 o 3 años)  
Star: no hay de que-dijo sonriendole  
xxxxx: Timmy donde estas?  
Timmy: aqui tdia rachel...  
Star: rachel?  
Timmy: zi, ella ex mi tdia...bueno le diggo azi pod cadiño  
Rachel: te estab buscando, me tebias preocupada...  
Timmy: ez que ze caio la pedota de Teether y eia lo encontdo  
En eso Rachel ve a Starfire...  
Rachel:KORI?STAR?  
Star: Raven eres tu?  
Rachel: pero dónde estabas?, parecía que la tierra te hubiera tragado...tu Robin ha estado muy preocupado por ti-dijo fastidiandola  
Star: Robin?donde esta él?  
Rachel: esta aqui en la playa...va a ser una gran sorpresa para él  
Y Rachel lleva a Star a una casa de playa, deja a Star en la sala y Rachel se dirige a la habitacion de Robin  
Toc Toc Toc(off: se supone que esta tocando la puerta)  
Rachel: Robin te tengo una sorpresa...te va a encantar  
Robin: dejame solo si?  
Rachel: bueno de lo que te pierdes, te vas a perder un encuentro con tu Star-dijo marchandose  
Robin: starfire? donde esta?dimelo!  
Rachel: tranquilo ...esta en la sala.  
Y Robin salio corriendo...  
Star: todavia no comprendo nada de esto-decia mirando al mar  
Rocin: s...star?  
Starfire volteó y vio al chico maravilla...

St: robin-y corrió a abrazarlo  
Rb: te extrañé mucho,star-dijobrazandola fuertemente  
St: yo tambien-dijo empezando a llorar

En ese instante todo se desapareció, Robin, la playa, absolutamente todo y Starfire despertó de todos esos sueños...  
Slade: vaya, parece que dormiste bien...  
St: mmm...donde estoy-dijo empezando a abrir los ojos-slade!-dije con odio  
Sl: querida, ya despertaste...haber...que debiste de haber soñado...ah...con castillo y playas y cosas romanticonas y cursis con Robin...no Star?  
St: solo mis amigos me dicen star y tu no lo eres

Y en la torre T, exactamente en la sala  
Cb:y como esta robin?-dijo sentandose en el mueble  
Rv: el pobre esta deprimido, y quiero destrozar a slade, por quitarle a su star  
Cy: debe estar sufriendo mucho...  
Cb: si y se le nota  
En eso suena la alarma y llega robin a la sala...  
Sl: buanas! como estan?-dije señalando una sonrisa burlona  
Rb: solo dinos donde tienes a starfire!  
St: vaya no pense q te importara tanto la chica-dijo con tono de asombrado-calmate...mira aqui esta-y aparece starfire atada -no se ve tan linda-dijo caminando alrededor de starfire  
Rb: callate...y dejala libre  
Sl: sabes eso no sera tan facil-dijo en tono desafiante  
Y se cortó la señal...

/Todo era penumbras en la gran torre T, y especialmente el cuarto del lider, tenia serios problemas y ya nada le importaba, ni incluso su vida, solo la de ella, pero que fue eso que le cautivó de ella,su mirada?, su belleza?, su ingenuidad?...quien sabe...Hasta que pasó algo sorprendente.../

Cb:ya esta lista la cena cy?  
Cy: si, ya casi; anda avisales a que vengan!  
Cb: ok  
Chico bestia se va al cuarto de raven y le avisa, pero al momento de ir al cuarto del lider algo raro sucedia...  
Cb: rob...estas ahi? bueno ...solo venia a decirte q la cena ya esta lista...vienes ya?o estas ocupado?  
Pero no escucho ningun ruido...  
Cb: robin estas bien?  
Y chico bestia decide abrir la puerta y se queda asombrado con lo que ve...

Cb: robin que te paso?  
Robin se habia tomado unas pastillas, él se sintia morir y ya nada valia...En esos momentos todo se nubló, se escucharon gritos, sollozos, ambulancias, una camilla y un inconsiente...

Todos en la cuidad lo sabian y todos andaban tristes, la persona que dia a dia salvaba vidas inocentes se encontraba en un estado muy mal...

Ahi estaba él, postrado en una camilla y muchos presentes de cada titán y personas que lo admiraban, contando tambien con los cientos de cartas de recuperacion...pero nadie podia y podra entender su dolor.

Cy: podemos verlo?  
Doc: si, en un momento, ahora esta en el psicólogo  
Rv: ok, muchas gracias  
Bee: y...podemos?-dijo hablandole a raven

Todos los titanes despues de que se enteraron de lo que pasó, llegaron en cuanto pudieron...

Rv: si, despues de un momento  
Speddy: y ahora nos pueden explicar detalladamente lo que paso? porque robin hubiera querido matarse?  
Rv: podemos ir a un lugar privado?-dijo caminando hacia la cafeteria del hospital  
Cy: lo que paso fue que...-y empezo a contarles todo  
Aqualad: pobre, debe de ser muy duro para el  
Mas: y lo peor es que aun no sabemos donde esta la señorita starfire  
Bee: eso es lo peor  
Speedy: SLADE ME VA A ESCUCHAR-dijo parandose de la mesa  
Cb: pero que haces speedy...ahora lo q menos queremos es mas ira, lo unico q importa hasta ahora es que Rob se recupere...de todo

En eso llega el doctor...  
Doc: ahora pueden pasar

Todos atravesaron un largo pasadizo y llegaron a la habitacion nº 33, era una habitación con tonalidades celestes y ahi, justo en el centro estaba el irreconocible lider, palido y con la mirada perdida.  
Cb: rob...como estas?  
Pero no hubo respuesta  
Bee: rob, aqui estamos todos para apoyarte  
Un silencio incomodo los invadió  
Rb: por-porque lo hicieron?  
Cy: hicimos que?  
Rob:PORQUE ME TRAJERON AQUI!  
Rv: de que estas hablando te salvamos la vida!  
Rob: PUES HUBIERA PREFERIDO MORIRME!  
Speedy: calla...no hablemos de eso  
Aqualad: pero...porque la necesidad de tomarte esas pastillas?  
Rob: SOLO DEJENME EN PAZ!  
Cy: no Robin! lo unico que haces es lastimarte  
Rob: saben algo de ella-dije preocupado  
Rv: no aun no  
Menos: pero no se preocupe, señor Robin  
Mas: ella estara bien  
Rob: eso espero

Mientras que en otro lado...

Ahí lo dejo, un comentario no les quita nada y ami me dan mucho…espero que les haya gustado, garcias por leer, estare posteando muy pronto

Atte.

Anya Almsterdaim Le Blanc D' La Valliere


End file.
